


Satisfied

by Daisy_Rivers



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Biting, Boundaries, Exploration, F/M, Love, Multi, Pain, Polyamory, Revolution, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Rivers/pseuds/Daisy_Rivers
Summary: Alex is at Headquarters to meet with the General, and John and Eliza explore new territory at home. This takes place near the end of I Like You a Lot, a few weeks before Peggy comes to New York.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a scene for I Like You a Lot, but using it would have derailed the plot near the end of the story, so I reworked it as a separate piece. It reveals something I always saw in John and Eliza, but only hinted at in I Like You a Lot and Provoke Outrage.

“Come here,” John said, holding out his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her in.

He didn’t quite kiss her, just ran his lips over her face, down the curve of her jaw, skimming softly until he finally came to her mouth. He slid his tongue in, explored a bit.

“Come to bed,” he said.

By now they were comfortable with each other. It was easy to take their clothes off and get into bed together, but for a moment Eliza regretted that Alex wasn’t there watching them. There was no denying that was a turn-on.

But John was kissing his way down her throat and farther, catching her nipples in his teeth, then sucking on them. John knew she liked him to use his teeth. There was something about that sharpness against her skin that was exciting. It felt a little dangerous. “I like that,” she said. John always wanted her to tell him what she liked.

“A little bit or a lot?” he asked.

“Quite a lot.”

He ran the edges of his teeth along her collarbone, lightly, then not as lightly. Her breathing quickened. “More?” he asked.

“Yes.”

His teeth left long red scratches, and then he bit hard into the soft skin at the base of her throat, and she gasped and twisted under him, pushing herself into his mouth. He sucked on the spot, making sure there’d be a dark bruise, and then pulled back and looked into her eyes.

There was a faint sheen of sweat on her face. She licked her lips. “More,” she whispered, spreading her legs for him.

“How much more?”

“I want …” She didn’t know how to say it.

“Tell me. Tell me anything.” He lifted his head and came back to her mouth as he slipped two fingers inside her. “Whatever you want,” he whispered against her lips. “Anything you think about, dream about? Anything you’ve been afraid to ask for?”

He felt her suddenly wetter and hotter. “Yeah, that’s good, baby girl.” He curled his fingers a little and pulled up, and she let out a whimpering gasp.

“Is that a good spot?” he asked her, trying it again.

She tried to make a coherent answer. “Please.”

“Tell me what you’re thinking about that makes you so wet.”

She whimpered, but didn’t speak.

“Tell me anything,” he said softly.

She gulped, then “I want you to hurt me,” she told him, getting the words out fast, breathing fast.

He knew. “How much?” he asked.

She breathed a little easier. She had said it, and he wasn’t shocked.

“Just … not a lot, but …”

“How much pain?” he asked.

She looked up at him and saw that his pupils were dilated so that there was only a thin line of gold around the rim. “You want to, don’t you?”

“Yes.” He brought his mouth back to hers, still gentle, but breathing hard, ran his tongue along the inside of her bottom lip, then let her go. “I’ve always … held back a little.”

“What if you let go?”

He gasped and rubbed against her, and she felt him rock hard. “I don’t know. I never have.” He scissored his fingers inside her, stretching her. “God, you’re so wet.”

“Do it,” she said. She ground down on him, pushing against his hand, whimpering. He gave her as much pressure as he could, and tapped her clit lightly with his thumb. “Do everything you want.”

“You need a safe word.”

“I won’t use it.”

“Sh.” He kissed her, licked her lips. “I love you, darlin’, but even I don’t know what I might do. Safe word is red.”

“Okay.”

“Say it.”

“Red.” She ran her fingernails down his back, then did it again, harder. The third time she drew blood, and he arched into it.

“Fuck, yes,” he said, and got his teeth on her collarbone again. “Jesus, baby girl, I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll break in half. You ready for that?”

“Yes, God, yes, please. Please.”

He dragged the bed pillows down and pushed them under her, so that her hips were higher than her head. Then he got his hands behind her knees and spread her legs as far as he could, opening her up to him. “God, that’s so pretty.” He held her legs apart and bent down to put his tongue on her, and her hips bucked up.

“Please,” she whispered again.

“Anything you want, baby girl.” He slipped his tongue in and out of her quickly, then pulled back. “What’s your safe word?”

“Red. Please …”

“Sh, listen. If it’s too much, if it hurts too much, anything, just say _red_ , and I’ll stop.”

“Please, John, I _want_ it.” She knew she didn’t have to beg for anything from him, but she needed him to understand. “I love you, and I want it all.” He looked at her lying there trembling, trusting, waiting for him, her lips parted, her eyes wide and dark.

He lifted her legs and pulled her toward him, then pushed her feet back over her shoulders. The pillows under her helped raise her into position, and then he was pressing down on the backs of her ankles. “Hold onto your knees,” he said, and he watched her shift position. “Yeah, that’s good.” He pressed her thighs farther apart with his hands, then slid his thumbs into her, pulling, opening her wide, then went back to a long, slow lick over her clit. She was quivering with need.

He pulled back and slip his wet fingers over her lips. “I’m going to fuck you hard, baby girl.”

She started whimpering at the thought of it before he even started, and then he pushed into her. She was hot inside, and so slick and wet that there was no friction at all. It was like sliding into melted wax. One more thrust, hard, so deep he felt like he could lose himself in her, and then he went farther.

He kept bending her backwards until she was upside-down, her hips high, her toes over her head, her hands clasping her knees. He filled her all the way, stretching her to her limit and then stretching her beyond it, thrusting so powerfully and so deep that she felt it shake her rib cage and her jaw. His hands gripped her thighs, spreading her wider so he could split her in half. There was pain, yes, and there was intense pressure, but she only wanted more of it, and John pushed deeper without any question or hesitation. Then he pulled all the way out, leaving her whimpering, and took a few minutes to play with her clit, his other hand holding her in place. He got her right to the edge, then pushed her legs together, held them tight at her ankles, and lifted her up, bending her farther back so that he could smack her ass. She let out a low moan and pushed herself toward him, and he hit her again, harder. “Oh, God, yes,” she moaned.

“You want more, baby girl?” he asked her.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she told him, twisting against his hold to try to get her legs apart.

He was panting as he slapped her again, and then again, the sight of his red handprints on her smooth pale ass arousing him until he couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed her thighs and pushed them as far apart as he could and then he hammered into her relentlessly until she was beyond thinking. Her body became nothing but an agonized void of need that only he could fill. He moved even faster, and at last, he brought his thumb back to flick the tiny sensitive head of her clit. She quivered on the very edge, taking in deep, gasping breaths until the cascade finally began. She wailed uncontrollably as he slammed in hard, again and again, her body clamping down on him and his hips shaking against hers.

When it was over, she was sobbing, and he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair, kissing the tears off her cheeks and her eyelids. “Tell me,” he whispered.

“I love you so much.”

His mouth was on her face, and she felt him smile.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Did it hurt?”

“Yeah, but it felt so good. I’ve never come that hard before. The hurt was just a tiny part, and it needed to be there. Do you know what I mean?”

“Oh, yeah. Be careful with that.”

“You gave me a safe word.”

“You can’t be afraid to use it.”

“No, I’m not. I wanted everything.”

“It was good, baby girl.”

“For you too?”

“Yeah, for me too. Really good.”

“Alex won’t …”

“I know.”

“He’s afraid he’ll hurt me.”

“Yeah. I’m not like Alex.”

“I’m glad you’re not afraid of hurting me.”

“I gave you a safe word, and I trusted you to use it.” He held her tightly, totally aware of what he’d done, aware of lines that had been crossed. He wasn’t like Alex. There were people who called Alex reckless, but they had no idea what that word really meant.

“Anything you want, baby girl,” he whispered. “Anything, anytime.”

*          *          *          *          *

They had never intended to hide it from Alex, but they ended up talking about it sooner than they’d planned, the day after he came home. It wasn’t ideal; his visit to the General had been demanding, as usual. Eliza spent that night in the dorm, wanting to be sure that Alex got some sleep. She went to the apartment the next afternoon and found Alex happy to see her, but still stressed from all he’d had to deal with at Headquarters. John went into the kitchen to make tea, and Alex pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. “Missed you, baby girl.”

“Missed you too.” She pushed his untidy hair off his face. There were dark smudges under his eyes. “You look tired.”

“It was a long couple of days. There’s always a lot to talk about, and right now, none of it’s positive.”

“I know.” She leaned her forehead against his. “It will get better.”

He gave her a faint smile. “We hope.”

John brought the tea in and sat down, and they talked a little about what was going on in other areas while they drank it. Most of what Alex had heard at Headquarters was need-to-know, so he couldn’t reveal much, but they had spent a fair amount of time on tech training, and he had gotten better at hacking cards.

“We can buy gift cards for stores that allow them to be reloaded, and then I can reload them from hacked bank accounts. I can’t keep going back to the same bank accounts, but it’s easier than I thought it would be.”

“We don’t actually need that right now, though,” John said.

Alex shook his head. “Not right now, but we will. There’s going to come a time, probably not very long from now, that we’ll go undercover.”

“We’ll deal with it when the time comes,” Eliza said, “just like we’ve dealt with everything else.” She leaned against Alex’s shoulder. “It’s good to have you home.”

Alex drank the last of his tea and stroked Eliza’s long hair. “Let’s go take a nap,” he murmured. He turned to John and smiled. “All of us.”

Eliza kissed him. “I like that. I like when you say ‘all of us’ like that.”

“It will always be all of us,” he said, holding her and reaching his other hand out to John. “Don’t tell me, though, that you two didn’t get up to anything while I was gone.”

“No, we did,” John admitted, smiling back. “Doesn’t mean we didn’t miss you.”

Eliza didn’t even think about the bruises until she was half undressed in the bedroom, and she heard Alex say, “What the _hell?_ ”

She turned to look at him, startled, and then followed his gaze. John’s hand prints still showed purple on her fair skin, and there were marks on the backs of her knees where she had dug her fingernails in deep enough to draw blood. She stood there now in her pretty pale blue lace bra and panties and looked past Alex at John. “I’m fine,” she said softly.

Alex spun around to face John. “You did that?”

John met his eyes. “Yeah.”

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

“I was thinking she’s an adult who makes her own choices.”

Alex looked back and forth between John and Eliza, appalled. “Eliza?”

“Like John said, my choice,” she told him. She took a step closer to him. “I’m not fragile. I won’t break.”

He took her hands and stared at the bruises on her thighs, still dark after several days and then ran his fingertips along the scratches on her collarbone. He faced John again. “You _hurt_ her? On purpose?”

“Yeah,” John said again, his face expressionless. “She had a safe word.”

Alex put his hand up to his face, breathing hard. “Eliza, you _wanted_ this?”

She pulled his hand off his face and held onto it. “Alex, I’ve asked you, you know I have, and you always say you don’t want to hurt me. I understand that, and I would never want to push you to do something you don’t feel right about.”

Alex sat down on the edge of the bed. “So you waited until I was gone and you asked John?”

She took a breath and answered him honestly. “Yes.”

“ _Jesus!_ ” He stared at the floor. “Give me a minute.” He sat there and then finally held out his other hand to John. “I have to readjust my thinking a little.”

They held his hands, and Eliza said, “Please don’t hold it against John …”

“No, no,” Alex broke in. “I just … I wasn’t expecting …”

John dropped to his knees in front of Alex and put his hand against Alex’s cheek. “You’re the fragile flower in this threesome,” he said gently, smiling. “Not Eliza. Not me.”

Alex choked out a half-laugh. “Maybe you’re right.” He looked up at Eliza, so delicate and innocent-looking in her lacy underwear. “I … I couldn’t,” he said apologetically.

She bent to kiss him. “I know. It’s fine.”

“But you and John …?”

She nodded.

Alex hesitated, and then decided that he’d leave no question unasked. “Would you do it again?”

“If Eliza asks me again, absolutely,” John said without hesitation.

“I’ll ask him again,” she said.

Alex nodded slowly. “Okay. Okay, I can deal with it. It just might take a little time for me to get used to the idea.”

John slid his hand from Alex’s cheek into his hair and nuzzled his neck. “Like Eliza said, I would never ask you to do anything that made you uncomfortable, but I know you like to watch us. Maybe sometime you could watch.” He kissed Alex softly at the corner of his mouth, and then continued a line of kisses up his jaw. “You could watch and listen.” He kissed the soft spot below Alex’s ear and moved in closer to whisper, “You’d _love_ the sounds she makes.”

Alex’s breath came out in a moan, and he pulled John’s mouth to his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
